einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 12
Current mission: mission 12(?) This is where information on active missions will be located. Once a mission is done, it should be moved to its own page in Mission Synopsis. Objectives: * Defend Hephaestus from the UWM counterattack. The main base is our most important objective. * after defense, launch shuttles to board the enemy spaceships and take them for ourselves. Special notes: * We get to spend 1000 RU on defenses and npc troopers Resource spending: 1 extra laser battery: 100 RU to ensure full air cover 2 Steve bots/mission 7 bots: 2x25 = 50 RU one for extra defense of the batteries, one for Reserve team (or both for batteries, depends 2 laser battery defenses (one for the one we have, one for the one we'll build): 2x10 RU = 20 RU 2 heavy artillery: 2x30 = 60 RU for shelling enemy and ensuring they can't outgun us from range 6 mortars on rails: 6x 15 = 90 RU fire support, lower range but more bang per buck (rails ensure we don't waste resources placing mortars where they don't attack anyways 5 Light Infantry Sod Squad: 5x 50 = 250 main npc support, flexible enough to face most threats but cheap enough that losing a squad isn't the end of the world. Infantry Sod Squad * 1x squad leader: Laser rifle, monorazor, comms pack (other troopers carry smaller comm devices), 1x frag nade, 1x smoke nade, general supplies (knife, an extra clip for rifle, binoculars, a flare, little bit of rations,... basically, stuff you'd expect a soldier to have * 1x heavy weapons expert: rocket launcher (frag rounds (infantry), shaped charge rounds (heavy armor) and homing missile (aerial, think like a stinger), handlaser, metal baton, general supplies * 1x support trooper: Laser rifle, 1 Emergency kit, metal baton, 1 scout eye, blowtorch, wirecutter, computer cables and small crap (basically this is medic/aux/handiwork support trooper, so i think you get the idea), general supplies * 2x grenadier: Gauss rifle, special gauss ammo (1x redshot, 1x AP round), metal baton, 2x frag nades, 2x smoke nades, 1x EMP nades, 1x flashbang, some spare ammo for heavy, general supplies 2 Sod Sniper Squad: 2x 25 = 50 RU specialized npc's for ranged coverage (and more flexible and subtle than artillery, though not as powerful Sniper Squad Genemodded sods, at least one commander grade * 1x sniper: Gauss rifle customised for ranged combat, special gauss ammo (3x AP, 2x Red shot, 1x melter round), handlaser, cameyes, stealth system (nothing too fancy, something like the spray-on adaptive camouflage), small jump pack for reaching difficult places, general supplies * 1x spotter: Gauss rifle or shotgun, monorazor, cameyes, 1x smoke nade, 1x flashbang, ammo for the sniper rifle, stealth system, small jump pack, general supplies 10 remote imaging drones: 10x 3 = 30 RU Jetpacks for reserve team: 15 RU 1 clankerbot weapon: 1x 15 = 15 RU planting bloater trees at the dropsite: 0 RU inner circle of 6 bunkers (90 RU), defending the base 'close to home' Rest of budget: modified ships Ships In addition to the Sword and its shuttles, we have these ships at our disposal: *'The Blackship': a fast, sleek, and stealthy interstellar dragster ship. "Armed" with point-defense lasers, most useful as a scout during the battle. *'The Party Wagon': an atmospheric dropship refitted from a Courier. Armed with 8 cutting laser turrets and a pair of 10-kiloton fusion missiles. Very fast, assigned to Team G - Mobile Reserve. *'The Black Death': a flying plasma cannon refitted from a Blackship-alike. Very fast, can get anywhere on the planet within 40 minutes, and anywhere in orbit within 10. Armed with a giant plasma cannon powerful enough to cripple capital ships, but has no staying power. Carries six shots. Emergency use only. *'Tweedledee '''and '''Tweedledum': the pair of standard hauler ships, the second one modified with FTL travel in mind. Both were given a pair of cutting laser turrets for close air support. Can be used by anyone. *'The Southern Cross': heavy assault ship, refitted from a space tug. Heavy frontal armor, armed with four laser cannons and PD lasers. Intended to be used for ship assault after the invasion, but can provide support if really needed. *'The Merchant': large cargo-carrying freighter, not modified and noncombat. Can be used for orbital salvage ops after the battle. Teams Underlined: team leaders, I just picked whoever if it wasn't obvious who it ought to be, you can change this if there's consensus within that team. I don't expect a team leader to be any good at his job, roleplaying intense incompetence could be very !fun! after all, but I do hope team leaders to be semi-active at least. Defense General objective: defend key areas from attack '' '''Team A 'Ostrich':' defend command post *Simus *Leo *Charles *Jhoseph + 1 Light Infantry Sod Squad Team B 'Platypus': defend shipyard, artillery emplacements and the laser battery inside the valley/base (will be positioned sufficiently close to each other) *Pancaek => wounded (?) *Jack + 1 suicide-o-tron (robot heavily damaged) *Stacy *Jack "Knight" Catar *Xan => wounded *Auron *Dominika *Thomas *Marcius + 1 Light Infantry Sod Squad + 1 Steve bot/mission 7 bot Assault General objective: meet enemy head-on, do brunt of the fighting, prevent them from gaining foothold '' '''Team C 'Anglerfish': ' *Miyamoto *Skylar *Grate *Sean + 1 Light Infantry Sod Squad Team D 'Marabou': ' *Felix => wounded *Dubley *Maurice => wounded *Berach *Denzel => wounded *Thaddeus *Gorat *Dern *Renen + 1 Light Infantry Sod Squad + 1 Light Infantry Sod Squad '''Mobile Reserve ' General objective: Stay ready to respond to emergencies, exploit opportunities if possible '' '''Team G 'Cassowary': ' *Milno *Anton *Lyra *Flint *Feyri *Jim *Faith *Mesk *Bishop + Steve bot/mission 7 bot + 2 Sod Sniper Squad (not really assigned to team G, but I put them here for convenience. These will provide back-up where needed). Boarding Board enemy ships, capture them intact once main battle is over. '''Unassigned: * Boarding Team A: *Flint Westwood (Parisbre56) *Pancaek Nilys (Pancaek) *Stacy Buttle (Harry Baldman) *Skylar Niabs (Kriellya) Boarding Team B: * Simus (PyroDesu) * Morul Migrurkeshin (kisame12794) * Xan (Xantalos) * Dubley Steptimus (NAV) Boarding Team C: * Denzel (Doomblade187) * Auron (Unholy_Pariah) * "Dark Angel" (Phoenix Flame) * Thomas Harrison (Spinal_Taper) Boarding Team D: * Milno Enedrasi (Caellath) *Thaddeus (renegadelobster) *Renen (Grunhill) *Steve Saint (Syvarris) Boarding Team E: *Felix Grant (Swordsmith04) *Lerman Russ (smurfingtonthethird) *Bishop Willis (Zako) *Magilla (darkpaladin109) Boarding Team F: *Dominika (Powder Miner) *Brother Lars (Toaster) * Jack Hansan (Tavik Toth) *Grate (GWG) Boarding Team G: * May (TCM) * Marceus (WhitiusOpus) * Jack "Knight" Catar (Alarith) * Jhoseph Wilkes (Corsair) Category:Mission